Disney Bootlegs
Jon discusses the many illegally made Disney-themed video games. It is the 48th episode of JonTron overall and the 7th episode in Season 3. Games shown * The Lion King (bootleg) - Nintendo Entertainment System * The Lion King 5: Timon and Pumbaa - Nintendo Entertainment System * The Lion King 2: Simba's Mighty Adventure - Genesis * Mulan - Genesis * Snow White and the 7 Clever Boys - PlayStation 2 * Dress Up Who Online Frozen Games Plot The episode begins with Jon in a room with Bootleg Mufasa, a lion rag puppet with a distorted voice; and Bootleg Zazu, a (presumably) prematurely born red-billed hornbill fetus. Bootleg Jacques, a plump green-cheeked conure puppet with severe existential angst from being a robot, descends from above and delivers to Jon a scroll containing a cease and desist from Disney. After sending the bootleg characters away, Jon points to China, a country where not even Disney, a company known to be protective of its brands, is exempt from bootlegging, especially in the video game area. He proceeds to a few bootleg games. The Lion King The first game he reviews is The Lion King, which is actually The Jungle Book for the NES with a few things changed. Most notably, the Mowgli sprite was edited to look like a lion. Jon points out the absurdity of ripping off The Jungle Book to make a Lion King game when the developers could have ripped off The Lion King directly. Jon then manages to make the lion sprite do a jerky squatting motion and decides to follow suit. The Lion King 5 The second game is The Lion King 5. In this game, the player can play as three characters: Timon, Simba, and Pumba. He then points out that while Simba and Pumba look correct, Timon is wearing a bowtie and has no ears. After chiding the developers for their lack of effort in making enemies for the game, suggesting plenty of other viable options, Jon points out that The Lion King 5 is a glitchy NES port of The Lion King for SNES. Jon runs out of lives and sees a game over cutscene of Simba hanging himself, shocking him. He then points out that this particular game is infamous for its game over cutscenes; in addition to Simba hanging himself, Timon digs his own grave and buries himself and Pumba jumps into a boiling pot. Jon initially decides to hang himself, but ultimately decides to continue. The Lion King 2: Simba's Mighty Adventure The third game he plays is The Lion King 2: Simba's Mighty Adventure on the Sega Genesis. Unlike the previous two games, this particular game was made from scratch. In spite of this, he criticizes the game for deviating from the source material, from the setting (the game takes place in Imperial China instead of Africa) to the enemies (none of the characters, aside from Simba and Mufasa, look like they fit in the Lion King's lore). After running out of lives, Jon sees a game over sequence in which Simba holds on to a rope for his life. Jon muses that the brutality of this cutscene, though admittedly nowhere near as much as those of the previous game, implies that the Chinese resent Simba for some reason. Jon then states that this game is supposed to play like the SNES version of The Lion King, from which the sprite of Simba was directly ripped, but the end result is a very floaty game. Jon also criticizes the level design. In one particular level with doors, he comments that he has spent about 30 minutes figuring out how to enter a door, only to realize that he is supposed to kill all the enemies in the section he's in. Before completing the game, he sees a platform with a swastika on the side and goes crazy. Mulan After completing the game, Jon plays Mulan for Genesis. While poking fun at the horribly translated level names, he says that the game at least attempts to be familiar with the subject matter and that the character sprites look like they could be from an actual Disney game for Genesis. Snow White and the 7 Clever Boys After completing the game, Jon meets the Great Bootleg, a talking boot. After a brief chat, the Great Bootleg messily and painfully vomits up a game for Jon to play. This game is called Snow White and the 7 Clever Boys for the PlayStation 2. Jon criticizes the cover art, saying that the characters look like the offspring of an incestuous relationship. He then criticizes the main menu, featuring, in his words, "a confused starfish, an artistic crab, a very stupid alligator and, purple moose float" with the main cast trapped in the middle. He then freaks out over the name. After sitting through (and criticizing) the introductory animation, he comments that the real game consists of coloring pages, match up, sliding block puzzles, and jigsaw puzzles. Dress Up Who Jon, thinking that he has gone over all the bootleg games, hears an agonized rendition of "Let it Go". Bootleg Jacques returns to give Jon another scroll, saying Dress Up Who. He dresses up as Elsa, shouting that it was a mistake. Dress Up Who, as Jon comments, is a website consisting primarily of girl games. This website has a massive section of Frozen games, a lot of which are medical examinations on Elsa. The games Jon plays get increasingly bizarre and disgusting; one of the games, Elsa Throat Doctor, nearly makes him throw up. After Jon finishes playing through the Frozen games, the images flash in his head and he slowly loses his sanity. Trivia * Jon appears to hang himself in this video, although the scene was actually performed via greenscreen, with Jon later confirming he was in no actual danger. ** Towards the end of the scene, Jon's hand briefly clips through the greenscreen border. * The swastika featured on the side of the blue platform in Simba's Mighty Adventure is actually an inverted swastika known as a manji, an Asian-originating symbol meant to symbolize good fortune and peace. * This is the first episode to have a red curtain cover the green-screen window up. * The image of Genie and the camel in the thumbnail actually comes from a bootleg Aladdin coloring book. * The cover of Let It Go preceding Jon's dive into the Disney Flash Games is from this video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eCPjQNwdS9A * This is currently the last episode to feature JonTron reviewing video games (though he did cover consoles in his rant video Soulja Boy Makes A Video Game Console). Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Game Reviews Category:Gaming videos Category:2016 videos